


Till I See Thee

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson loved fiercely, completely. Most people only dreamed of being loved in such a way and yet the person Blaine did love felt differently; he was seen as clingy- but not to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I See Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response to [this post](http://gleeksandtheirconfessions.tumblr.com/post/94793032249/i-think-its-safe-to-say-that-if-seblaine-did) that claimed Blaine to be clingy. I believe that something as positive as Blaine's love can only be seen as something negative when it's shared with the wrong person.
> 
> Title taken from the couplet of Shakespeare's Sonnet 43:  
> All days are nights to see till I see thee,  
> And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.
> 
> Coincides with Seblaine Sunday Challenge: First Kiss

There was nothing wrong with loving blindly, fiercely, wholeheartedly.

The heart could love so much more than its size let on; it could grow infinitely bigger than the body with love- love for that one person.

To love selflessly. To lose yourself in the person and then finding another dimension of yourself you never knew existed. To have the lines blurred at where you ended and where your loved one began.

There was nothing wrong with it at all.

Blaine Anderson loved like that; the calm and the storm, the peace and the chaos- all in one.

The only way to describe Blaine’s love was by comparing it to the sun; giver of life and warmth, unapologetically incandescent.

Most people only dreamed of being loved in such a way. And yet, the person Blaine did love felt differently; he was seen as clingy; his love stifling, his presence too dependent.

_“I need my own space, Blaine.”_

_“I have a life outside of this relationship. You should too.”_

_“The world is bigger than just the two of us, you know.”_

Blaine knew it was healthy to have some space to call your own- he did. He enjoyed his alone time just the same but not _all_ the time. Blaine was in love and he wanted to be with the one he loved as often as he could; to serenade that special person with a song that conveyed the feelings coursing through his being, to surprise him at any given time with a romantic gesture- be it with a bouquet of flowers or a picnic basket stocked with all their favourite things, or to suggest long, indulgent walks in the park.

But time and again, how Blaine chose to express his love was considered as something negative; clingy, stifling, and too dependent.

Little by little, he compromised himself, his heart, his fierce love: What made his boyfriend happy would make him happy, Blaine reasoned.

Eventually, Blaine was eclipsed by unhappiness; loving his boyfriend suddenly became something that hurt.

And little by little, he felt himself drowning in loneliness- slowly losing his passion to love in the darkness.

But that was the thing about the sun, wasn’t it? Even in the darkest of nights, it was still there- lightyears away, fiercely shining. Ever present.

And it was the same thing with Blaine and his love; it was still there- just suppressed, waiting.

Waiting for the right person.

Blaine soon realized that he didn’t like how he felt, who he had become with his boyfriend. And with that realization, the eclipse passed. The sun burned bright again. Blaine realized there was nothing wrong in wanting to love brazenly, which led him to realize that he deserved to be loved in the same manner.

So he walked away from the toxicity. And he walked on.

And like the gravitational pull of two things fated to be, he walked right into Sebastian Smythe.

\--

Blaine moved out of the loft he had occupied with his boyfriend- _ex-boyfriend_ now, sometime in the spring; apt timing considering spring was the season of new beginnings.

Begin anew; that was exactly what Blaine did.

Blaine transferred schools, now determined to pursue a path he loved rather than a path his ex-boyfriend told him to love. It liberated him, really- to be doing something he was passionate about. The results of his work were better and he was happier.

It was in that pursuit of happiness that he had collided with a tall, lanky figure as he rounded a corner. He was busy sputtering an apology before his eyes landed on a pair of familiar green ones. Beautiful green ones. Green ones he hadn’t seen since high school because he wasn’t allowed to by his ex-boyfriend’s decree.

“Sebastian?” Blaine said, dumbfounded.

A bright, pleased grin formed on the other boy’s face. “Killer! Hey! What are you doing here?”

“I go here.” Blaine offered, gesturing around him.

An even brighter, pleased grin beamed from Sebastian. “What a happy coincidence.”

And that was the spring of their friendship- the winter of radio silence and cut ties made way for the bloom of a reconnection.

Blaine and Sebastian spent their time between classes and coffee getting to know each other again. They quickly established a rhythm and flow to their friendship- conversations coursing naturally, effortlessly. Blaine loved every moment of it. He loved the person he got to be with Sebastian- himself. Sebastian made Blaine feel _safe_ to be himself.

Although Sebastian was a man of few words, his actions always made Blaine feel appreciated. Sebastian listened to what Blaine had to say and never undermined his passion; his love for teaching, his fondness for walks in parks or his unrivalled affection for cronuts.

And Sebastian taught Blaine an important lesson; cliché as it may be, he taught Blaine to love himself- that there was nothing conceited about loving himself as fiercely as he would love another.

As the seasons changed, one thing remained constant in Blaine’s life: Sebastian- the ever present Sebastian.

Autumn rolled in a wave of orange and brown hues. Blaine felt something shift inside him along with the season. In that fall, he pleasantly realized that he had fallen in love with Sebastian.

“We should go for a walk in the park.” Blaine had suggested one night after their usual visit to the coffee shop. “It’s a beautiful night.” Sebastian chuckled as Blaine dramatically inhaled the autumn air. “What?”

“Nothing.” A smile crept on Sebastian’s lips. “Only you can be giddy about a walk in New York.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Blaine asked, shyly peeking up at Sebastian through his lashes, an insecurity of a past life of being stamped too clingy and stifling bled through in his question.

Sebastian held his gaze, a soft expression painted his features. He then let out what Blaine interpreted to be a happy sigh and silenced the insecurities with a simple “Never is that a bad thing.”

They walked in comfortable silence as Blaine glanced up at the full moon that hung in the velvet sky. A spectacular kind of happiness erupted in his chest; autumn, New York, the moon, Sebastian- all of his favourite things.

They circled the Washington Square Park fountain once (at Blaine’s insistence, Sebastian had rolled his eyes but happily walked by his side) while exchanging playful banters and revelling in the present.

The park bustled with people who shared Blaine’s sentiment of taking in the beautiful night; tourists busily snapped their photos, young families laughed and giggled as their young ones stared in awe at the fountain’s dancing water, lovers gazed into each others’ eyes- oblivious to their surroundings.

Blaine relished the comforting heat of Sebastian’s body as they settled side by side on one of the benches; breathing in the sights, enjoying each other’s company. He chanced a look at Sebastian, expecting him to be looking out into the crowd. Instead, Blaine found Sebastian’s eyes trained on him and he wore a look so soft, so loving that it took his breath away.

A few feet away, a busker stole Blaine’s attention as he strummed his guitar and sang passionately. Blaine smiled when he recognized it- the most clichéd song anyone could sing in New York City: "Arthur’s Theme."

_When you get caught between the moon and New York City  
I know it’s crazy, but it’s true_

A finger hooked under Blaine’s chin, gently steering his attention away from the busker to face bright, green eyes. His heart hammered at the sight- its size growing exponentially bigger, brimming with a fierce love for Sebastian.

He instinctively closed the space between their lips and at contact, a supernova of epic proportions spread throughout his body; travelling down to his toes then making its way back up and settling in his heart.

_If you get caught between the moon and New York City  
The best that you can do is fall in love_

\--

Blaine loved blindly, fiercely, wholeheartedly. His love for Sebastian made his heart swell so massively that it could contain the entire universe if it wanted to. And if Blaine’s love for Sebastian needed a comparison, it would be like the sun; giver of life and warmth, unapologetically incandescent.

And Sebastian- well, Sebastian’s love could be compared to the moon.

Shakespeare’s Juliet once said “ _O, swear not by the moon, th’ inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circle orb_ ” implying that it was fickle, but Blaine knew this to be untrue; not when it came to Sebastian.

The moon, however it waned throughout the months, the years, the seasons- it was always there. The dark side may be hidden from view, but it hadn’t disappeared. It was still there- always there; much like Sebastian’s love for Blaine. He might not express his love as visibly as Blaine and might be as unclear to the naked eye as the dark side of the moon, but his love was always there. Ever present.

And most importantly: Sebastian loved Blaine just as blindly, fiercely, wholeheartedly.

\--end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Still growing as a writer. Comments welcomed.


End file.
